


In Her Eyes

by JLPeterson



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPeterson/pseuds/JLPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“**IN HER EYES by JL Peterson<br/>A VERY spicy new offering about some hallucinatory mushrooms and an even more intoxicating pair of eyes ;-) Beautifully written little tale which reveals its secrets ever so slowly. A MUST READ! -- 4 pgs., 8/25/98” (Lunacy’s Fan Fiction Reviews)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> In Her Eyes  
>  Copyright August 1998 JLPeterson
> 
> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> Xena: Warrior Princess and Gabrielle who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. The story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.
> 
> This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story.
> 
> THANKS 
> 
> Thanks to Wildcat for the phrasing of the above disclaimers. To Benet and Dana, my beta-readers, who gave me some great advice and also for their encouragement to actually submit this.

...

I am lost. 

Perspiration beads on my forehead and upper lip. My face has reddened. Say something. I can't believe that I'm at a loss for words. I abruptly glance away and try to inconspicuously exhale the breath I'd been holding. 

What the Hades was that all about?

"Are you okay?" 

I knew Xena's eyes were still on me. Her voice spilled over me like cool water, finding me and calming me. Taking a deep breath I looked back to her and replied "Uh huh - I must have moved too fast or something."

"For a minute I thought you were gonna pass out." 

I chuckled quietly - swoon is more like it. "I'm okay now. I think I'll just sit, ah," I quickly looked for an appropriate place and pointed, "here on this rock for a bit."

"How about some water?" She didn't wait for my reply as I watched her retreating backside. 

My mind had returned from its haze and the first question I threw at it was "What just happened here?" Of course, when I ask questions I rarely ask just one. Before I could consider an answer to that, it was followed by "Am I sick? What time of the cycle is it? Is there something wrong with my eyes? My eyes? Her eyes?" I was looking in her eyes. Yeah, like I haven't done that thousands of times in these last three years. Something must be wrong with me. 

Xena returned with the waterskin and offered it to me. 

"Thanks." I resisted the urge to squirt it in my face and just drank from it as if I'd been parched for days. "Much better." I sighed. 

She reached out to touch my forehead and I inexplicably shrank away from her hand. 

"Whoa-" she pulled her hand back, "Something's up." 

Not wanting to discuss this any further I retorted "No, no… I'm okay. Just give me a few minutes." 

Xena stood upright and slowly scanned the darkened horizon past me. The sun had just set behind her back and she was rapidly becoming a silhouette. "I'll, ah, check around - make sure we're secure for the night." Off she went.

The campfire flames were now clearly visible in the darkness. After assuring myself that my eyesight and equilibrium were fine, I stood and cleaned up our dinner mess.

I was just lowering myself onto my blanket and ready to say Goodnight when Xena came over to me saying, "I'm worried about you."

She bent over me and I started to pull back but stopped. This is stupid - why am I so suddenly afraid of her attention? She placed the back of her hand against my forehead and cheek. "You're hot." Hah! Look who's talking! Obviously my sarcastic sense of humor was functioning just fine. She got up and brought the waterskin and a wet cloth back with her. 

"Have another drink of water and lay down."

As long as she was telling me what to do, I figured I'd be fine...as long as I didn't make any sustained eye contact. She pulled her blanket up alongside mine, removed her armor, leathers and, dressed in her cotton shift, lay down on her side, facing me, her head resting on bended elbow. "C'mere." She reached out to coax me next to her. 

I began to turn so that my back would be against her but she stopped me with an outstretched hand. "No," she said simply, "Rest your head on my shoulder." She wrapped her right arm behind my neck and around my shoulder. My right arm found itself draped across her waist, her left arm cradling it lightly. 

I closed my eyes and just concentrated on how incredibly good it felt to be wrapped in her arms, resting against that strong beautiful body. I was awestruck by this person who could be just as tender as she could be brutal. I was even gladder to know that she loved and cared about me. 

Almost asleep I felt Xena move her left arm. She had reached up and was touching my face ever-so-gently with the palm of her hand and fingertips. Checking my temperature? Odd though that her touch lingered and she began lightly stroking my hair. 

She moved a little more towards me. My eyes still closed I focused completely on the feel of her fingers and my body pressed alongside hers…until I felt something so soft I knew it could only be her lips pressing tenderly against my forehead. She dropped kisses like flower petals from my temple down my cheek to the corner of my mouth and hesitated there. I parted my lips slightly. This was her invitation. She knew it. 

*****

That kiss became my entire world. As it deepened I moved with Xena into a timeless boundless space. I felt so connected I didn't know where my physical being stopped and hers started. We were a single soul floating in eternity. Afraid to stay lost in forever we returned to earth and separated. 

Sometime during the course of that journey, Xena had turned so her body hovered only a few inches over mine. My right hand pressed against her shift just below her left breast. She looked into my eyes with such need and vulnerability I couldn't possibly stop my hand from moving to cover her breast. Her eyes closed immediately and I felt her nipple harden through the thin cotton against my palm. She lowered her body and her lips, completely covering mine. 

When we returned from the second kiss, she was naked. By the third, I was too. And I was very wet. Between our perspiration and arousal we were both soaked. The next time Xena's lips made contact with me, they took me into a whole new realm. I'd never before felt the velvet warmth of a mouth upon my breast. She teased with her tongue and teeth. By pulling my nipple into her mouth she sent a bolt of lightning on its course through me.

Xena's hand slipped between my thighs. My embarrassment at being so wet quickly disappeared as she moaned her pleasure into my chest. She stroked and circled with her fingertips, winding up my body and carrying my mind step by step higher and away from consciousness. When I thought I could stand no more, I did. I don't know how many times she pushed me beyond what I thought I could endure. 

I broke. My sense of being shattered into a hundred pieces like a large clay pot dropped from a castle tower. My body uncoiled with such fury I expected us both to show bruises. My muscles pulsed, my heart throbbed, and I was gasping for breath. 

As my other senses gradually returned I heard Xena struggling for air as well. Neither of us could speak. When I ultimately tried I could only pant monosyllables, "Xe… gods…oh…Xe…" She and I lay on our backs completely exhausted. I finally managed to turn my head towards her and looked at her beautiful face. 

"Xena?" 

A slow smile crept across her lips and then exposed those gorgeous teeth of hers. Her voice caressed me as she answered "I joined you for the ride." 

I quietly turned to snuggle against her side. With her arm wrapped protectively around me, I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've ever had.

**********

As I lay eyes-closed on my back, the sun warmed my face. I was naked under the blanket but today it didn't bother me at all. I knew it must be late morning already but I felt - I felt - exhilarated! 

I turned to where I hoped Xena might still be - not surprised to find an empty space - but, very surprised to see that her bedroll was gone and that, in fact, there was no sign whatsoever that she had slept with me last night. I sat up quickly looking across the long-dead campfire and saw her blanket, armor and leathers neatly folded and stacked there.

"About time you woke up!" I looked to the source of the cheery voice as Xena came up the small incline with a trout hooked by the gills on the fingers on each hand. "These are beauts!" she exclaimed, lifting them higher for my inspection.

"Absolutely!" I approved. 

I stood up, my lack of modesty drew a quizzical look from Xena. I dressed in silence and then got the fire re-started for breakfast. 

We packed up immediately after eating and hit the road. Despite my wooziness yesterday and the odd erotic dream I'd had I was in very good spirits today and had no trouble keeping up my bubbly chatter and pace. Xena commented on a few occasions how astounded she was by my quick recovery. She was very glad to see me in a good mood but questioned me about eating a certain type of mushroom or some such bunk.

There were few people on the road today - and no dreadful encounters - thank the gods! So I was able to recount and spin tales to my heart's delight. I don't know if Xena was listening to me, I got the impression she was - at least most of the time. She smiled, nodded, occasionally made a remark and was happy. 

The day passed quickly. We automatically shifted into our camp-setup routine for the evening. After dinner, we went down to the streamside to cleanup. 

We stood barefoot on the bank, listening to a gentle breeze and the rushing water. We were looking across its clear shifting surface one minute and into each other's eyes the next. I saw an expression that I've never seen before. 

*****

I'm lost. 

I feel the sweat forming beneath my bangs. 

Why is she looking at me like that? Why am I looking back like this? 

"G-Gabrielle-" 

My body heat is rising. I see something in her eyes. Something new. 

"Yes, " she calmly replies, her gaze holding me in a trance. 

Before I know it, I've raised my hand to hers and I'm enclosing it within mine, amazed at how small and soft it feels. Am I really pulling her closer to me? 

What the Hades is this all about?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------The end  



End file.
